The Populars and the Geeks
by 101olive4u
Summary: Two groups of friends, the populars and the geeks, have loathed one another since the very first day they set foot in Dauntless High School. But a class trip forces the two groups to interact, to get to know each other. Follow the two entirely separate groups as they slowly become one.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, remember me? It's _101olive4u_! You may know me from my story Dear Fanfiction Writers, otherwise I'm pretty new to the Divergent Fandom! This is pretty much my first Divergent story (or any story really) that has an actual plotline, so be nice! ;) HUGE thank you to my lovely BETA Reader _LoLoGreeneVines _for editing my first piece of this story! She is awesome!**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>I've always loathed that Four Eaton, strutting around Dauntless High like he owns it. I mean, who has the right to do that? Just because a person is popular and handsome and rich…well, that doesn't mean that they are pleasant.<p>

Especially not in Four Eaton's case.

That boy is eye candy to every girl walking past him on the street, but that would be before she met him. He would throw her away faster than a snowcone melting in Hell. Four Eaton, the most wanted boy in town, seems to hate girls. Let me assure you, no girl has a chance with Four. Especially not a girl like me.

You know, not that I'd want one, or anything. Cause I wouldn't. Really.

And anyway, he's practically a whole different race of people. He's a Popular.

Now the concept of Poulars are the prettiest, richest, bitchiest people in the school. In short, the most popular. They practically hate anyone beneath them.

Yes, our school has a social hierarchy, but don't they all? There's the elite Populars, the Neutrals, and the Geeks. Go ahead, guess which one I'm from. I'll give you three guesses.

The Populars consist of only five people, just five. Four Eaton, Christina Walsh, Lauren Di Lacap, and the brother Uriah and Zeke Pedrad. Not in years have the admitted anyone else to their posse. But could there be a change this year? Hmmmmmmmm…..

Fat chance.

The Neutrals consist of most of the school. They are the ones that are, big surprise, neutral. They don't belong in the Populars or the Geeks.

Then there's us. The Geeks, Mister Four Eaton has called us. But we're not. We're the accepting ones, the friendly ones, the interesting ones. Yet we're the Geeks. Will Eden, Shauna Morse, Marlene Cross, and me. Tris Prior.

* * *

><p>I walked down the hall to my locker. Well, actually I ran. At full speed. I was super late, yet again, to school. It was only the third week and I've already been raking in the tardies. I had probably already missed homeroom.<p>

As I yanked my locker open, I managed to catch a glimpse of my reflection in the little purple magnetic mirror on the door. My blonde hair was ruffled and the deep bags under my eyes clashed with the pink flushing of my cheeks. Not exactly how I intended to look.

Grabbing my books, I slammed the little metal door and zoomed off to class as fast as my feet could carry me."Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap," I hissed to myself. My trainers slapped the cold floor as I flew down the hallway and to my homeroom.

"I'm here," I gasped as I flung myself into the room. Everybody stopped what they were doing to gawk at me. Not exactly my finest hour. Zeke, Four and Uriah smirked cruelly while Shauna and Marlene looked sympathetic.

"Late again, Miss Prior?" Tori asked me, raising an eyebrow. Tori Wu was actually my favorite teacher, wild and funky but still capable of being serious when necessary. I've never been on her bad side. Then again, I'm sure having a late student almost every day must be getting sort of old for her.

"Sit," she sighed, marking me tardy on her clipboard. I slouched, ashamed, as I made my way to my seat.

"Now as I was saying," Tori resumed her talk. "Before our little interruption," I flushed. "We will be leaving next week at five."

"Five?" I gasped to myself, then frowned. "Wait, what?"

"What is she talking about?" I whispered, leaning to Shauna, who sat to my right.

"Our camping trip," she murmured, also leaning in. "We're going to the Boundary Waters. We leave next week and come back eight days later."

"Why are we going on a camping trip?" I asked, knitting my eyebrows in confusion. The last thing the school would want to deal with would be a class of teenagers roaming around in the wild for eight days.

Shauna shrugged. "Some class community building thingy. Or else maybe the school is trying to get rid of at least thirty of their kids. I bet they hope that at least ten will get lost or eaten by something." She smirked.

"By what?"

"Bigfoot," she waggled her eyebrows. I laughed at her last comment.

"Anything we need to know about, girls?" Tori asked, raising an eyebrow at us, she was smiling, though.

"No, Tori. I was just telling Tris the part of your talk she missed" Shauna said, smiling innocently. I rolled my eyes; that girl could get away with anything when it came to teachers and grownups.

Tori nodded, but still looked suspicious. "We'll talk more about it tomorrow. Class dismissed."

"Do they always have to walk like that?" Marlene asked, annoyed.

My friends and I were stuck walking behind the Populars. Seriously, they walked in a straight horizontal line so no one could pass them. Stupid, I know. Very unfortunate for the people that are stuck behind them.

"Dude, I can't wait for the camping trip," one of the Pedrad brothers, Zeke, said loudly. "We get to miss school for a whole week!"

"Too bad, you need the extra hours," Shauna mumbled.

Zeke rounded on her. "What was that?"

"Nothing," she smiled coldly. He returned the glare.

"Well, I personally am going to die on this trip," Lauren the diva groaned. "A whole week without mirrors, makeup, and phones!" She flipped her long, chemical-filled hair over her shoulder, pretty much smacking me in the face, and making me gag.

"I know! It's gonna suck!" Christina eagerly added. Lauren just rolled her eyes at her minion.

"Actually, a week without electronics or any of the modern day things we are used to would be very healthy-" Will started earnestly.

"Uh, we don't care," Uriah yawned. "Seriously, Geek, is that all that runs through your brain?"

"You leave him alone!" Marlene glared up at him. He was taller by far, but the glare she gave that Pedrad could've melted any polar icecap.

"Come on guys, let's go," I tugged on Marlene, nodded to Will, and snatched Shauna before she could open her mouth to make a snarky remark to Zeke. Before I left, I snuck a glance at Four. He simply stood there, off to the sidelines, as if bored by the conflict. Rolling my eyes, I flounced away, dragging an angry Marlene, an annoyed Will, and a grumbling Shauna with me.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Not too cliche, I hope! If you found a cliche that I wrote about in my other story Dear Fanfiction Writers, do tell me! Yes, even Olive makes mistakes like that! Reminder: I'm new to Divergent FanFiction writing, so it's not perfect. But I try my best! ;)<strong>

**Anyway, please leave a review, favorite, or follow if you have the time! **

**Thanks!**

**Ta,**

**Olive**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Olive here and I'm bringing you Chapter 2 of _The Populars and the Geeks_! (whoo hoo!) Oh my goodness, thanks so so SO much for all the support you guys gave me on the first chapter! I wasn't sure if anyone would've liked this story, but it turns out that they did! So sorry for the delay in updating, I've been busy with the holidays coming up. But I'll try to update a little more regularly. **

**Anywho, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>"I could've taken him," Shauna spat as I steered them away from the squabble. "I could've taken him!"<p>

"Of course you could've," I murmured, grinning at her.

"Calm down, Shawny, it wasn't worth it." Marlene rolled her eyes. "No matter how much of an inconsiderate, stuck up, idiotic-"

"Marlene," I said. I knew where she was going with this.

"-mean, stupid, self-centered, selfish, dumb-"

"Marleeeeeneeee," I hummed.

"-stupid, terrible, annoying, stupid-"

"You already said stupid," Will pointed out.

"Marlene," I finally shouted. She stopped her rant to look at me. "You were rambling again." She blushed and muttered an apology.

I smirked at her and Shauna. Those two have hated the Pedrad boys since the day they met them. We've all hated the populars since the beginning, come to think of it.

"I hate to admit it, ladies, but we'll be spending a week with them, we will have to get used to it," Will told us, sending a storm cloud over Shauna and Marlene's heads. They turned to glare at Will, who by that time, had his nose buried in a book.

I shrugged at them and beamed, forgetting about the camping trip. "Let's just enjoy this week, the one without the trip, girls!"

"But there's only today and tomorrow left of the school week," Shauna frowned as I hooked my arm with her.

I waved that away. "Details, details! Now let's get to chemistry!" We walked into our chemistry room as Marlene and Will headed to pre-calculus and geography.

* * *

><p>FOUR'S POV<p>

I tapped my fingers on the back of my chair, bored out of my mind. It was one minute before pre-calculus started, and my friends had already begun to fight. I watched, tired, as Uriah and Lauren began arguing about something or other. It was probably something stupid, like he complained about her perfume, or she called him stupid. It always was some useless conflict like that. To top all, it was Thursday, my least favorite day of the week. The worst class of the day on the worst day with the worst of my friends. Great.

I stretched my arms and legs, making sure to let out an obvious yawn, and cleared my throat. That, of course, did nothing. So I went back to my finger-tapping, wishing that Zeke was here to tell his annoying brother to shut up.

For once I was glad when our teacher came in, saving me from breaking up a useless conflict. Uriah and Lauren stopped their bickering immediately, sat up straighter in their seats, and smiled pleasantly at Mr Gregson. I rolled my eyes at them, biting back a sarcastic remark.

"Good morning class," our boring teacher began, "please take out your textbooks and turn to page 325."

As he turned around to write the page number on the board, the door silently opened and a girl slipped into the room. She was being as quiet as possible as she slid into her desk and soundlessly took out her book. It was one of the Geeks, the one with tumbling brown hair. Marlene, I think it was.

Uriah, realizing who it was, got a glint of mischief in his eyes. I inwardly groaned, knowing exactly what he was planning.

"Mr Gregson?" he said, raising his hand. "Sir? Someone came in late."

Our teacher turned around, his eyes darting around the room, finally resting on Marlene. He raised an eyebrow.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Morse."

The girl flushed and mumbled a silent apology. Sighing, Mr Gregson took out his clipboard and make a dramatic mark on the paper. As he turned back to the board, Uriah and Lauren smirked at Marlene, she glared back.

"You really didn't have to do that, Pedrad," she hissed.

"But I wanted to," he replied innocently, turning in his seat to face the front again. She reddened again.

"Well at least I wouldn'tve done that, unlike the self absorbed pervert you are," Marlene whispered angrily.

He spun back around to glower at her. "Take it back, Geek." I could tell that she hit a nerve. Uriah was used to being called nothing but 'handsome' or 'cool'.

"Never," she leered.

Uriah opened his mouth to make another retort, but I beat him.

"Both of you, shut up!" I whispered furiously. "Neither of you had the right to say what you did. Uriah, you shouldn't get people in trouble for no reason." And with the conflict dampened, I opened my pre-calculus book, searching for the right page. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Uriah frowning at me, Lauren looking doubtful, and Marlene staring at me with surprise, and I knew why. A Popular backing up a Geek? Unheard of.

* * *

><p>TRIS'S POV<p>

"Ah, chemistry!" Shauna sighed. "So many meanings to chemistry. Ions, atoms, chemical equations," she wiggled her eyebrows. "Love."

I grinned. "Coming from the girl who hates chemistry!"

She frowned. "Yeah, let's face it, it sucks. It would've been the worst class of the day if Cara wasn't teaching it." Cara Eden (or Ms Eden), was Will's older sister. She was probably our youngest teacher and was definitely my favorite, aside from Tori.

"I'm pretty sure my brother has a crush on her," I said, nodding my head towards Caleb. He had a funny look on his face as he was staring at her, absent-mindedly scribbling in his notebook.

"Gross," Shauna mumbled under her breath, laughing a little. Her smile turned hard as Zeke Pedrad swaggered into the room, laughing and bumping fists with the other jocks.

I poked her. "Can we please have ONE chemistry class where you ignore your arch-nemesis and we act like normal girls who don't have enemies?" I begged.

"Of course, Trissy," she cooed, giving me a fake sweet smile. "Let's talk about press-on nails, zero calorie smoothies, and mascara that makes your eyelashes voluminous!"

I laughed. "Okay, maybe not THAT normal!" She grinned back, dropping the girly-girl act. "But let's try to tune down the Pedrad-hate you're emitting."

"Fine,"she sighed.

Cara winked at us before she clapped her hands, getting the class in order. Everybody took their seats on the stools as she cleared her throat.

"Alright class, now today I'll be dividing you into groups for the project we were talking about last week. Remember, you can choose just about anything you want to investigate just so long as everyone in your group agrees on it." She took out a slightly wrinkled piece of paper, put on her thin-framed glasses, and began reading. "First group, Ash, Luke, Caitlin, and Marco. Second group, Edward, Mia, Joan, and Tyler. Third group, Shauna, Tris, Axel, and Zeke. Fourth group, Caleb, Angel, Sean, and Jemma…."

I turned to Shauna, scared to see her reaction. Her mouth hung open, green eyes practically bugging out.

"Close your mouth honey, you look like a fish," I commented, trying to lighten the mood.

"We're working with a Pedrad," she spat.

"Come on, you promised Shawny!" I begged.

"Promised what?" A voice asked us. We turned to see Zeke Pedrad parading over to us, the jock named Axel only slightly behind him.

I bit my tongue, trying not to say anything snappish. "Nothing," was all I could say.

He shrugged as he walked around the table, flopping himself onto a stool and propping one of his feet on our table. Axel wordlessly sat down, giving me and Shauna the once-over with slight interest.

"Do you mind," Shauna griped, pushing his foot away with her yellow pencil.

"Yes, yes I do," Zeke fired back.

The two continued bickering throughout the whole class period while Axel decided to play catch with an eraser, throwing it to one of his friends. That left me to brainstorm ideas in my notebook.

* * *

><p>"Only one more day until the week is over!" I said happily to Will as the bell rang, indicating that school was over. We gathered our things and exited the Spanish classroom. Not only was I happy that Spanish was over, (let's just say that different languages weren't really my speed) but the day was over.<p>

"Technically there's still Friday, Saturday, AND Sunday," Will said, grinning at me, "but sure, we can say there's one day left."

Waving goodbye, I left him at his locker and started towards mine. The crowded hall was difficult to navigate, especially because I lacked height, but I made it safely to my locker.

"We made it through the day," Shauna grinned at me from three locker doors away. Both of us waved at Marlene as she walked past.

"Yeah," I breathed out. Stuffing my backpack with all the homework, I grabbed my phone just as it buzzed, indicating that I got a text. As I checked it, I saw that it was from my mom.

_Beatrice sweetie, Caleb is staying after school today for his chess club and my meeting is running late so I can't pick you up. Try to catch a ride from one of you friends or one of our neighbors. I'll see you soon!_

I groaned. Shauna came over and looked over my shoulder. She winced as she read the message.

"Oooh, tough!" She said. "You could try Marlene maybe? She lives sorta close to you, right?"

"Not really, and we just saw her leave," I sighed. Will is probably going with Cara and you walk home, how should I get home?!"

Shauna shrugged. "There's always the city bus," she suggested.

"I guess I'll have to." We slammed our lockers simultaneously and guided ourselves through the slightly less packed hallway. As we finally made it to the front doors, Shauna bid me goodbye and found her sister Lynn and they started home. Lynn was in a different crowd of people than we were, but she was still cool and we still hung out. She was a bit of a rebellious person, shaved head, multiple pierced ears, studded jewelry.

Sighing, I walked down the steps and in the other direction that the sisters went. I walked about a block before sitting on a bench at the bus stop on the corner. Taking out my phone I began to play some of the useless games I put on my phone but never used. Not five minutes later, the bus pulled up and I stood up.

Now it's not that I haven't taken the city bus before, it's just that I'm not really used to it. Sure, I've taken it to get to the mall once or twice, or to a friend's house, or even the library a couple of times, but not since I was eight have I taken it home. And I was with my parents. So you can expect me to be a little clueless.

I got on, digging in my pockets and finding some spare dollar bills and I put them in the box. After the driver nodded to me, I made my way to the back and found a seat.

I was surprised when another person plopped down beside me. Looking up, I saw that it was a tall, slender girl with brown eyes. She was pretty. And very familiar.

Christina looked up and began to smile before realizing who I was. She then frowned and looked away.

"What're you doing here?" She asked, taking out a bright pink compact mirror as she checked her perfect makeup.

"I was about to ask you the same question," I retorted.

She scowled at me. "I ride this bus everyday, Geek. And you've never been on it."

I flushed and looked out the window before finally replying. "I needed a way to get home."

"So you chose my bus?" Christina snorted.

"It isn't your bus," I huffed. "And how was I supposed to know that you rode this specific one? I don't know everything about you. I don't fawn over you like most people do. Unlike them, I'm more concerned with the welfare of myself than just another pretty face ruling our school."

That shut her up. She gawked at me, light pink lipsticked mouth hanging open. Staring back with no expression, I once again turned the other way, taking out my phone.

We sat in awkward silence, me on my phone, her still checking her makeup and occasionally shooting me a squinted glance.

As the bus rode down the block, cruising to a stop, I saw where we were. It was two blocks from my house, so I stood up.

"See you in school tomorrow, Geek," Christina coldly, not looking at me.

"You too, Popular," I replied stonily as I made my way down the aisle and off the bus.

* * *

><p>It didn't take me long to get home, just a couple twists here and turns there. I finally stopped in front of my house and walked down the path and up the concrete steps. Slinging my backpack off my shoulders and onto the ground, I opened up the front pocket and grabbed my I Heart Chicago keychain with my housekey. I unlocked the dark green door and entered my house.<p>

I walked through the living room and threw my backpack towards the couch, missing by a longshot, and hitting a table with a vase on it. I winced and rushed over to see what damage I had done. Luckily, the glass vase hadn't broke, only water spilled out.

Setting my backpack on the couch, I picked up the vase and wilted flowers and headed to the kitchen to clean up the water. As I set down the glass, picked up a rag, and started towards the living room once again, I spotted a note from my mother.

_Beatrice,_

_I hope you got my text and arrived home. Sorry again for the inconvenience. Caleb will be home around 5 and so will I. There's no telling when Daddy will be, though. Get your homework done and be good! You always are. _

_Love you,_

_Mom_

I sighed. Another afternoon alone. Throwing down the rag and forgetting about the water spill, I opened the fridge and found some peanut butter and nutella and bread. I then proceeded to making a sandwich for myself. After eating it with no guilt, I grabbed a bottle of grape juice and meandered into the living room where I began my homework.

Ah, what a glamourous life I lead.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope that the slightly longer chapter made up for my absence! How was it? Please leave a review if you have the time! A HUGE thanks to my lovely 11 reviewers and the 12 favorites and the 16 follows! I'm really excited for this story, I hope that I can take it somewhere!<strong>

**OH, I almost forgot, if there's any cliches I've mentioned before in my other story, PLEASE TELL ME! Because, yes, even dear Olive makes mistakes too! **

**Leave a review, favorite, follow, or PM if ya have the time!**

**Thanks so much and I'll see you next week or the week after! (I'm definitely updating before Christmas)**

**Ta,**

**Olive**

**P.S. Has anyone seen the new trailer for Insurgent? It looks awesome!**


End file.
